Currently, disposable absorbent pants are manufactured and marketed for wear by toddlers and young children who are not yet toilet trained or who are experiencing childhood enuresis. A disposable absorbent pant usually includes a central absorbent chassis having a core formed of absorbent material, enveloped between a liquid permeable, wearing-facing topsheet, and a liquid impermeable, outer- or garment-facing backsheet. The chassis is usually adapted to be positioned on the wearer such that it wraps between the wearer's legs and upwardly about the lower torso, such that the front and rear ends extend toward the wearer's waistline in the front and rear, respectively. The chassis is usually joined to a pair of side/hip panels that each connects front and rear regions of the chassis on either side thereof, thereby forming a pant structure. In many current designs, the side/hip panels are manufactured so as to be elastically extensible in the lateral direction, providing stretchability that facilitates donning, while providing a relatively snug and comfortable fit once donned. Disposable absorbent pants are usually manufactured in one of two differing overall configurations.
In the first configuration, the backsheet and topsheet of the central chassis structure extend to, and form, the front and rear waist edges of the pant in the regions near the wearer's navel in the front, and small of the back in the rear. Separate and discrete side/hip panels are joined at their proximal portions to longitudinal (side) edges of the central chassis structure in its front and rear regions, and joined together at their respective distal portions to form the pant structure. An example of this type of configuration is currently manufactured and sold in the United States by The Procter & Gamble Company under the trademark PAMPERS EASY UPS.
In the second configuration, components of the central chassis structure do not extend to, or form, the front and rear waist edges of the pant. Rather, an elasticized belt structure entirely encircles the wearer's waist and forms the waist edge about the entire pant, and forms the side/hip panels. The central chassis is joined to the belt structure, usually on the inside thereof, with its ends disposed at locations in the front and rear waist regions somewhat below the waist edges of the belt structure. This second configuration is sometimes known as a “belt” or “balloon” configuration (hereinafter, “belt” configuration). Examples of this type of configuration are currently manufactured and sold in Asia by The Procter & Gamble Company under the trademark PAMPERS, and by Unicharm Corporation under the trademark MAMY POKO.
While both configurations have their advantages, in some circumstances a belt configuration may be deemed desirable. Among other advantages, because the encircling belt may be made elastically extensible in the lateral direction, considerable elastic stretch and contraction may be provided entirely about the wearer's waist. The belt configuration also lends itself to certain manufacturing and product design efficiencies, and it is believed to be gaining in consumer preference.
In current belt configuration products for child wearers, the belt structure typically is formed of a plurality of laterally-oriented, longitudinally-spaced elastic strands, sandwiched between two layers of nonwoven web to form a stretch laminate. During manufacturing the elastic strands are typically incorporated into the structure in a pre-strained (elongated) condition. When the completed belt structure is allowed to relax (as upon completion of manufacture of the pant), the elastic strands contract toward their unstrained lengths and draw the nonwoven web layers along with them, causing the nonwoven web layers to form ruffles or gathers of material along the lateral length of the belt structure. These ruffles or gathers impart what some consumers may deem a ruffled or frilly appearance to the belt portion of the pant. Some consumers may find this aesthetically attractive, and some consumers may perceive that the ruffles or gathers impart softness and breathability to the belt structure, contributing to wearer comfort. On the other hand, the ruffles and gathers occupy volume and contribute to what may be perceived as a bulky appearance and feel. The appearance also may be perceived as a signal that the pant is a “diaper,” which some consumers may perceive negatively for various reasons. For example, older children who are toilet training or experiencing childhood enuresis may prefer a pant that looks more like a pair of underwear.
Thus, opportunities exist for improvements and/or variants in the design and construction of disposable absorbent pants of a belt configuration, which have appeal for consumers of varying preferences.